


La flor de la venganza I: semilla

by aurembiaux



Series: La flor de la venganza [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: World Domination
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo sería para un hijo de Schneizel crecer en un mundo dominado por Lelouch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La flor de la venganza I: semilla

Monique Bonaparte apretó a su hijo contra su pecho y aspiró con fuerza. En los próximos minutos se decidiría su destino.  
Tenía miedo, no tanto por ella como por su bebé. La última descendiente de la familia Bonaparte podía serle útil a Lelouch, pero quizá el Emperador considerara al hijo de Schneizel como una amenaza. De modo que tenía que convencer a su cuñado al precio que fuera.  
Por el momento, Lelouch no había considerado necesario emplear el Geass en ella: cuando dio su golpe de Estado, Monique se adentraba en el séptimo mes de un embarazo particularmente delicado. Vigilada y siéndole imposible salir de la cama, no suponía ningún peligro, pero tal vez ahora la situación cambiara. Esperaba que Lelouch no utilizara el Geass en ella... había ciertos secretos que prefería no desvelar.  
Nerviosa, acarició al niño, que borboteó alegremente en respuesta. Monique sonrió, casi sin poderlo evitar. Ella misma era pocos años mayor que su hijo cuando sus padres murieron, y desde entonces no había tenido más cariño que el que ella misma se había procurado. Por Schneizel había llegado a sentir bastante aprecio, y realmente no era el peor marido que le podía haber procurado la familia real. Resultaba bastante frío, desde luego, y Monique había tenido que acostumbrarse a sus numerosas infidelidades, pero se llevaban bastante bien. Ella no era una persona particularmente celosa, y en cualquier caso, en su cama cumplía perfectamente (magníficamente, de hecho), de modo que nunca se había quejado de nada... aunque, de todos modos, probablemente él habría actuado igual, con quejas o sin ellas.  
Desde luego, con lo que no había contado era con que Schneizell no ganaría. Ese había sido su único objetivo desde que la prometieron con él, de niña. Su esposo daría un golpe de Estado y se convertiría en Emperador, seguro.  
Pero no había sido así.  
Trató de relajarse mientras esperaba. El niño se retorció un poco y ella lo acomodó. A sus dos meses, era un bebé alegre y poco llorón, pero se quejaría si no lo dejaba comer pronto. Había elegido deliberadamente la tierna imagen de una madre dando el pecho a su hijo, aunque no es que pensara que eso iba a ablandar a su cuñado. Con Schneizel, desde luego, no habría servido de nada.  
De todos modos, ya podía oír los saludos de los guardias a lo lejos. Se abrió la blusa y permitió al bebé que empezara a succionar.  
Los pasos de Lelouch sonaban por el pasillo. Monique cogió aire por última vez y se preparó para jugar una vez más la única carta en la que podía confiar plenamente: ella misma.  
El dueño del mundo entró con paso tranquilo y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. Monique levantó la mirada, sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.   
\- Disculpadme si no os hago una reverencia en estos momentos, Majestad.  
Lelouch compuso su habitual sonrisa misteriosa y reservada.  
\- Quedas disculpada... y me puedes seguir tratando de tú. ¿Qué tal está mi sobrino?  
\- Muy bien. ¿Has venido a conocerlo?- preguntó Monique con una sonrisa radiante, tratando de quitarle hierro a la situación.  
\- Entre otras cosas- Lelouch observó por un instante al niño-.¿Ya has decidido su nombre?  
\- Pensaba preguntare primero si tenías alguna preferencia. Verás... me gustaría pedirte que fueras el padrino, con Nunnally como madrina-. Unas medidas de protección que no estaban de más.  
\- ¿Yo, padrino?- dijo, riendo-. Bueno ¿porqué no? Pero no hay ningún nombre que me guste especialmente. Elige tú.  
\- Entonces, Napoleón, como el fundador de mi dinastía- dijo ella, más tranquila. Si accedía a ser el padrino del niño, seguramente no pensaría hacerle daño-. Aunque es un nombre muy grande para un niño tan pequeño; creo que lo abreviaré como León.  
\- Mejor, sí. Y tú, ¿qué tal estás?  
\- Bien, supongo- Monique miró fijamente a su cuñado-. Felicidades, por cierto. Nadie había logrado hacer lo que has conseguido tú, nunca.  
\- Gracias- replicó él, ampliando la sonrisa.  
Hubo un instante de silencio tenso.  
\- Hay algo que quiero pedirte –dijo Lelouch.  
\- Estoy a tus órdenes, por supuesto- Monique se puso tensa, pero procuró disimularlo.  
Lelouch la miró fijamente un momento.  
\- Divórciate –dijo él.  
Monique le devolvió la mirada, y luego la posó sobre la coronilla de su hijo.  
\- Ya pensaba hacerlo- replicó.  
Lelouch alzó las cejas con curiosidad.  
\- ¿Por haber perdido? –sonrió-. Eres una mujer dura.  
Ella no despegó los ojos del niño.  
\- Por eso... y por el Freya.  
\- Ya veo.  
\- Entiendo por qué lo hizo- añadió ella-. Pero cuando disparó sobre Pendragon, no podía saber que yo no estaba allí. Condenó a muerte a su mujer y a su hijo, y entiendo porqué, pero no se lo puedo perdonar.  
El emperador asintió.  
\- Mañana te enviaré un abogado- dijo poniéndose en pie.  
\- De acuerdo. Aunque...  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Me gustaría asegurarme antes de que mi hijo va a mantener todos los derechos que conlleva su nacimiento, antes de firmar-. Monique sabía que estaba pisando terreno frágil.  
\- Por supuesto – replicó él-. Tu hijo continuará formando parte de la familia real, y recibirá un trato acorde.  
\- Entonces, mañana esperaré al abogado –dijo, aliviada.   
Cuando Lelouch estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta, ella lo llamó.  
\- Lelouch...  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- ¿Con quién piensas casarme?  
Él alzó las cejas.  
\- ¿Por qué crees que voy a casarte con alguien?  
Ella también alzó las cejas.  
\- Soy la última Bonaparte –replicó-. Un premio muy valioso como para dejarlo sin usar. Además, un marido me controlaría, y supongo que querrás vigilarme-. Cambió de pecho a su hijo y continuó-. ¿Lord Kururugi, quizás? Es tu mejor amigo, y primo de tu esposa... porque me han dicho que has perdonado a los Caballeros Negros que te han jurado lealtad, y que mantienes a Sumeragi Kaguya como tu prometida.  
\- Pensé que serían más útiles vivos que muertos.  
Monique asintió.  
\- Gino Weiberg es entonces otro candidato, supongo. Aunque seguramente preferirás a alguien en quien confíes más... ¿Jeremiah Gottwald, tal vez?  
Lelouch negó con la cabeza.  
\- Ninguno de ellos –replicó.  
\- ¿Quién, entonces?  
\- Yo.  
Ella parpadeó.  
\- ¿De verdad?  
\- Prefiero ser yo quien te vigile, y un emperador puede tener varias esposas. Y, como has dicho, eres un premio muy valioso: la última Bonaparte, joven, hermosa, inteligente, probadamente fértil... y ex esposa del Segundo Príncipe Schneizel y madre de su hijo- añadió, y desapareció por la puerta.  
Monique se recostó sobre los almohadones y besó la coronilla de su hijo, reflexionando. Todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, desde luego. Suponía que Lelouch iba a pedirle que se divorciara, y estaba preparada para ello, pero en realidad no debería haberle extrañado que la tomara por esposa. Era una jugada verdaderamente hábil. Difícilmente ella utilizaría al hijo de Schneizel para alzarse en rebelión contra los hijos de Lelouch, si estos eran sus propios hijos. Su bebé mantendría los derechos propios del hijo del Segundo Príncipe, y estaría por tanto por detrás de los hijos del Emperador... pero Monique no se engañaba, que el niño mantuviera sus privilegios dependería en buena medida de su buen comportamiento.  
Bien. Sería emperatriz, y sus hijos, herederos del trono. Al fin y al cabo, Kaguya tenía unos dieciséis años, así que era más probable que Monique fuera madre antes, a no ser que Lelouch decidiera no esperar a la mayoría de edad de su prometida (algo que, de todos modos, Lord Kururugi seguramente no consentiría). Se sorprendió al notar hasta que punto le dolía la situación de Schneizel, privado de su trono, su esposa, su hijo y su voluntad, pero apartó aquella idea a un lado.  
Lo importante era que, por el momento, ella y su niño estaban bien.


End file.
